


Come home for Christmas

by akfanficlove



Series: Extraordinary Merry Seblaine-Christmas [1]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Longing, M/M, Missing, Mistletoe, Surprise Kissing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: It's still early on Christmas morning when a ring of the bell and a knock brings Blaine a gift he didn't even dare to wish for. A.k.a. Christmas morning when Blaine misses Sebastian who couldn't fly home to Ohio from his internship in Paris, France, this year.First oneshot for my "Extraordinary Merry Seblaine-Christmas"-series because I felt like writing Seblaine-Christmas-stories.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Extraordinary Merry Seblaine-Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We could all use a little happiness now, so here's some Seblaine-Christmas-fluff to make you happy 💝

There’s a „Bing“ coming from the microwave in his parent’s kitchen, announcing that Blaine’s hot chocolate is ready. He jumps up from the couch, pauses Will Farrell in “Elf” and hurries to the kitchen where decorates his mug with whipped cream and sprinkles. It’s 8am on Christmas morning, his whole family still dead asleep.

He sits down on the sofa again, struggling to find the remote ( _he just had it, where the hell is it now?_ ) and tucking his lags under the warm red blanket. His curls are still free, not tamed by any product but only a Christmas hat that’s soft to the touch and a golden bell at the tip. The rest of his body is clad in a dark red onesie with little snowflakes all over. No one would probably dare to put him on the cover of Vogue like that but it’s comfortable and warm and it was a present from Sebastian. When this crosses his mind, a dark shadow passes over his face. Sebastian…

Sebastian sent it a few days ago as a pre-Christmas gift and as an apology because he told Blaine it was unlikely that he could get back to Ohio this holiday season. He had an important appointment on December 22 that he apparently couldn’t miss for one his projects he was in charge of during his internship abroad in Paris.

“I really hope everything goes smoothly but if not, I need to be here to take care of things. I’m so sorry, B…”, Sebastian said.

At first, Blaine was disappointed and mad at whoever had the audacity to schedule a meeting so close to Christmas. The anger eventually wore of, he couldn’t really change it.

Had he hoped to spend Christmas cuddled with Sebastian on his parent’s couch drinking eggnog and kissing lazily while watching sappy Christmas movies Sebastian pretended to hate? Yes. Did he miss his boyfriend whom he hadn’t seen in person since summer when he visited for two weeks during his break? Very much. Did he desperately long for his touch, his kiss or just his warm body pressed against his when he falls asleep? Absolutely.

“I doubt I’ll be able to catch a flight spontaneously, babe. Not only because of the money, I could figure that out, but you know how crazy the weather in Ohio gets in winter. The last 3 years, they had to close the airport in Columbus in December from the 20th to the 30th due to that.”

Sebastian had been right, yesterday they announced that the airport would be closed again today due to snowfall.

Blaine sighs and presses “play” on the remote to get the movie started again. He takes a sip of his hot chocolate and it’s rich and delicious and warms him from the inside. Just a few more hours and he’ll see Sebastian via his laptop screen for their date. He might not be able to touch but at least he’ll hear his voice and see his face.

Just when he’s comfortable again, wrapped in the blanket and totally lost in the movie, the ring of the doorbell and a knock startles him. Blaine looks at the clock to the right of the movie screen and scrunches his nose. _Who the hell is that at 8:30am on Christmas morning?_

He untangles himself from the warm piece of fabric when he hears another knock, a little more persistent now. Just when he’s almost out of the living room door, he hears his phone go off. _The actual fuck? What kind of nuthouse is this house?_

He runs back to the couch, grabs his phone and rushes back towards the door as he swipes across the screen.

“Hello?”

“Killer! What have you been doing, that took a long time for you to answer?”

“Seb?” Blaine furrows his brows as he walks down the hallway. “Why are you even up, isn’t it like 2am in Paris? Sorry, I need to get the door, some lunatic just keeps knocking.” He grabs the door handle, pushes it down and opens the door. It’s fucking half past 8 in the morning on Christmas and I have no idea – “

“Lunatic? That’s a little harsh, B, maybe someone is just very excited to surprise his boyfriend…”, Sebastian grins at him. Like, literally stands in front of Blaine and grins. “So he chose to come straight from the airport to your house. And apparently…” He looks Blaine up and down. “That was totally the right decision, you look **adorable**! I see you like my present?”

Blaine just stands there while his brain tries to catch up, the phone in his right hand still pressed against his ear, the door handle still in his left hand, his mouth and eyes wide open. _Sebastian’s here… he’s here… he’s not in Paris, he’s here…_

Something in his mind snaps when Sebastian finishes the call by putting his phone in his coat and looks back up again. Suddenly, he has his arms full of the other boy and Blaine’s curls tickle his nose. “Merry Christmas, baby…”, he whispers into Blaine’s ear.

“I can’t believe you’re here…”, Blaine answers, his voice muffled by Sebastian’s thick coat. He looks up and _wow, how he has missed those eyes…_

Sebastian raises his glove-covered right hand and traces Blaine’s jaw. He smiles. There is an ache in his heart when he realizes how much he had actually missed this boy; he usually doesn’t allow thoughts like that. They aren’t useful and he really is very happy in Paris: He loves his internship; he loves the city and to get to speak French on a daily basis. It is almost perfect and for two weeks in summer when Blaine was there, it was. Then Blaine left again and it was still beautiful but a part of his heart had been missing since then.

“How did you even get here? They said they’re closing the airport because of the snow just like you thought.”

“When they made that decision, we were already in the air. We were the last machine to land today, everyone else was re-directed.” He chuckles. “Imagine, you want to go to Ohio and instead you end in California or something.”

Blaine giggles and shakes his head. “I doubt they’ll make such a long detour, Seb…”

Sebastian smiles. “Well, whatever. I would’ve travelled up from Cali if I had to, just to see you”, he looks down Blaine’s body and tugs at the tip of Blaine’s hat which makes the bell ring softly, “in that outfit.”

Blaine blushes a little. “I like the onesie, it’s comfy and it’s soft…”, he mumbles.

“Yeah, but what it is not is winter-attire. Don’t you want to invite me in, babe? It’s kind of snowing and cold out here and you are not wearing socks… again.” Blaine thinks he traces a slight layer of worry and disapproval in Sebastian’s voice, so he shushes him in and closes the door behind Sebastian and his bag. It’s only then that he starts to feel how his feet are wet and freezing which makes him shiver.

Sebastian shakes his head when he sees Blaine’s red and wet feet. He digs through his backpack and unearths a pair of thick woolen socks he wore on the plane. He kneels down, dries Blaine’s feet with a handkerchief and rubs them gently before he wraps them in the socks. He gets up and looks at Blaine: “Better?” Blaine nods and takes a step closer.

Sebastian doesn’t say anything but raises an eyebrow.

Blaine takes his face in between his hands. “I didn’t properly say ‘Hello’ yet…”, he whispers and leans in. When their lips brush, Sebastian feels electricity curse through his nerve endings. Ohio-snow or not, warmth spreads through his body when he reaches for Blaine and pulls him closer as the kiss deepens.

Blaine’s right hand roams to the back of Sebastian’s head and knocks off his beanie, his left hand tangles in the soft hair on Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian’s arms wrap around his body like the softest blanket and he pours every ounce of _longing_ and _love_ and _I missed you and I’m so happy you’re here_ into the kiss.

They only stop kissing when they need to come up for air and they rest their foreheads together.

“Sebastian, dear, what are you doing here?”

Sebastian opens his eyes (when did he close them?) and turns around to smile at Blaine’s mother. He reluctantly lets go of Blaine when she comes closer and gestures for him to come and hug her.

“Mrs. Anderson! Sorry to intrude on your Christmas morning unannounced…” He hugs her tight. She’s so short, she actually fits right under his arms but she’s strong, squeezes him so tight he almost can’t breathe.

“Oh shush, dear, you’re always welcome. And stop with the ‘Mrs. Anderson’, you know I hate when you call me that. Not get the hell out of those wet clothes, you’ll catch a cold. Blaine, get a towel for Sebastian’s hair, will you?” She ushers Blaine towards the small bathroom next to the hallway. “We are so happy you’re here. Are you staying for breakfast or is your father expecting you soon?”

Sebastian frowns. _His father…_ “Well, yeah, no, he’s not expecting me soon. I told him that I’d make it in time for Christmas but he…” He doesn’t know how to say it. Blaine appears with a small towel and Blaine’s mother seems to understand without another word: Sebastian is not expected home any time soon, there is no father-son-bonding expected over Christmas, just an empty house and a strained relationship waiting in Westerville.

She grabs the towel from Blaine’s hand and ruffles through Sebastian’s hair that’s wet besides his beanie. She has to get on her tiptoes to reach up, so he bends down a little and then grabs the fabric from her hands.

“So, what are you waiting for? Bring your bag upstairs to Blaine’s room, get a shower and change if you want to, I’ll get started on breakfast. I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”

He smiles at her. Since he knows her, he knows where Blaine gets all his warmth and energy from: His mother is just as kind and gracious and supportive as Blaine. Sebastian loves his own mother and, really, that he gets to spend more time with her while he is in Paris where she lives is definitely a pro – but his mother was never really… motherly. She loves him, he knows that, but she has always been so lost in her own world full of art, eloquence and elegance and that’s just weird for a kid. Where Blaine’s mom was messy and chaotic, his mother always had a plan on how things should be. It’s better since he’s old enough to actually understand how his mother sees the world. Where his mother is an artfully crafted macaron, Blaine’s is like warm chocolate pudding – if that makes sense. Okay, maybe he’s a little hungry, _airplane food is always so unsatisfying._

Also, she always understood that Sebastian and his father don’t really have the best relationship. He never told her, maybe it was obvious with how much time he and Blaine spend at Blaine’s house rather than Sebastian’s whenever they weren’t at Dalton back then when they were still in school. Maybe she noticed how he rarely tells stories about his family. Or maybe she just sees it in the way his body is all tense after he talked to his father on the phone. Anyway, she understands. She never asks, she just orders him to shut up and stay for dinner, stay the night, stay for a few days – just like this time.

Sebastian smiles at her gratefully and grabs his bag. Upstairs, he puts it in Blaine’s room, grabs some comfortable clothes and takes off towards the bathroom to shower. When he comes down the stairs again, Blaine waits for him at the button with a cup of hot chocolate and a little too much sprinkles on top but Sebastian says ‘Thank you’ and smiles anyways. For a Blaine-made cup, his boyfriend really held back and he appreciates that.

“Cooper is out to grab some baguette and mom insists that we ‘not mess up her kitchen’, so…”, Blaine looks down and puts his hands on Sebastian’s hips, his lashes fluttering against his cheeks, “so I thought… we could mess around with each other in the living room instead?” He looks up again and grins cheekily. Sebastian laughs.

“I’m not sure that’s what your mom had in mind, Killer”, he purrs. Blaine blushes a little but keeps their eyes locked. Sebastian kisses the tip of his nose and then nuzzles their noses together. “Lead the way, handsome…”

Blaine’s grin widens and the hand that isn’t holding Sebastian’s cup to drag him to the living room. Sebastian looks at the paused movie on the screen: “Is this ‘Elf’? You’re not making me watch that, right?”

Blaine huffs. “Ehm, of course I am? I’m not letting you popping in out of the blue mess with my Christmas morning plans.” He lays down on the couch and Sebastian gets comfortable behind him, placing the cup on the table after taking a big gulp. He wraps his arm around Blaine’s waist and stars playing with the zipper on the onesie.

“I thought you wanted me to mess with you…”, he whispers in Blaine’s ear and smirks.

Blaine giggles and cuddles back into Sebastian’s chest. Then, he turns his head and looks up at him, his hand cupping his cheek. There’s a lump forming in his throat when he says: “I’m so glad you’re here, Seb. I missed you a lot…” He breathes in deeply when he feels Sebastian lean into his palm and kiss it softly.

“I missed you too, B.”

He leans down to brush the tips of their noses together before he softly says:

“Tu me manquais, mon chéri… I love you very much.”

“Je t’aime aussi.” Blaine answers with a smile. Sebastian laughs.

“You improved your French!”

“I did have French class in school, Sebastian, I still remember some of it!”, Blaine puts.

Sebastian kisses his jutted lips and Blaine melts into it. Santa brought him what he really wanted for Christmas after all.


	2. Next work for this series

Seb wants to put a christmas tree into their tiny New York apartment and Blaine thinks it's waste of money. Please welcome: childish!Sebastian who really wants a christmas tree 😄

Second work for my "Extraordinary Merry Seblaine-Christmas".

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108290)


End file.
